The present invention relates generally to video games, and more particularly to a music based video game with a guitar shaped game controller.
Video games provide a source of entertainment for many. Different video games provide users with different interactive challenges, many of which simulate interesting situations and scenarios that users may not typically experience. Often, video game simulations are simplified but different versions of their real counterparts, and proficiency at the video games require practice using different types of skill sets. Video games may also provide venues for users to express their creativity in a variety of different ways.
Music based video games with simulated musical instruments are popular amongst some users. Such music based video games may allow users to play along with songs, for example by providing a predetermined sound file for use in providing audio responsive to video game play. Video game controllers used in conjunction with the music based video games may be designed in the general shape of different musical instruments, where operation of the video game controllers may simulate the operation of the musical instruments they resemble. Use of a video game controller in the general shape of a musical instrument may provide a user a more realistic experience as a musician. Video game controllers are also more versatile than real instruments, and may be utilized to generate a much wider range of audio samples than a conventional instrument.
Merely playing along with a song, for example that offers only a predetermined musical output however, may not fully simulate the musical experience, particularly the creative aspects of music creation. Experienced musicians may improvise notes, beats, vocals, chords, riffs and solos when playing music in a group setting, and inexperienced musicians or others may not comprehend or have the capability to do so in a harmonious manner. Many musicians do not merely play songs created by others, but also compose and create their own songs, as well as embellish the works of others. Creating a song, or any piece of music is often difficult, particularly for someone who may not be fully versed in music theory or application.